ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai(My) Guryoku
Mai(My) Guryoku is an anime that is part of the Mai Multiverse featuring two seasons(26 each) and ova hentai that fallowed after the series. The series features new characters for the Mai Multiverse, along with some familiar ones. Summery In a planet called Omni, lives special warriors called Guryoku, men and women who fight to protect the planet. An academy known as the Guryoku Academy trains the new generations of Guryokus. Charecters First Year Umbra Zawisza Umbra is the main focus charecter in the series. He‘s sometimes nicknamend ”the Black knight”. In the second season he develops a love interest with Hikari and soulmated with her. Hikari Kiba Hikari is the main focus charecter in the series. In the seacond season she developed a love interest with Umbra and soulmated with him. Crescent An-Nar Sergay Ahi Sergay is from a Hawaiian based land. In season two he soulmated with Nina Wang. In the ending of season two he developed a love interest with Nina Wang. Nina Wang In season two she developed a love interest with Sergay Ahi and soulmated with him. Kazuya Arthur Akane Iaohu Takumi Draco Akira Okuzaki ''' '''Shiho Necro Sara Umbra Second Year Natsuki Orochi Natsuki was adopted by the Orochi family years ago, and is Shizuru’s adopted younger sister. She likes to wear a cowgirl hat because she likes western based movies. She first thought of being a dominator or dominated, but thanks to Shizuru’s advice on thinking about her choice she decided to soulmate with Takeda. Takeda Masashi Nao Kraken Haruka Cetus Teachers Shizuru Orochi Shizuru is teacher of the Guryoku academy who teaches Deck Users, and is Natsuki’s older sister. She regrets being the dominator instead of soulmating with Tommy. Shizuru somehow transphere most of her mana when she hugged him, which cause her robe, weapon, and child to devolve. Yukariko Christ Midori Leonidas legendary Mai Draco Yuuichi Lionheart ''' '''Arika Sayers Miyu Mikoto Other Tommy Wataru Christ Terminology Guryoku: Guryokus are warriors who protect the planet Omni. A person becomes a Guryoku by enter reacting to a GEM. There are there types of Guryokus: Deck Users, Item Users and Pet Users. * Deck Users have Deck belts that let them draw cards from it. They use their elements to activate their cards to summon their weapons and childs, and other special powers. * Item Users use special items that Guryokus use to insert into his/her element to call out their childs, and other abilities. * Pet Users have childs that can hang around with their Pet Users like pets. Childs of Pet Users can be called out from his/her GEM when needed in their pet form. Pet User childs can transform into their true form when needed. Pet Users can unite their elements with their childs for an ultamite attack. GEM: '''GEMs are a guryoku’s key item. Male wear GEMs around their neck like necklaces while female wear them on their ears like earrings. GEMs allow Guryokus to put on special clothes called robes, summon weapon(s) called elements, and to summon creatures called childs. GEMs choose the person to be a Guryoku based on that person’s heart, resolting the design of the robe, element and child that certain Guryoku. '''Robe: Robes are battlesuits for guryokus. It gives guryokus super-strength and the ability to fly. The design of robes are full body suits based on that certain guryoku’s heart. After a male and female guryoku matinize by soulmating the robes change into a new form, sometimes gaining capes, ribbons, spikes and other things. But dominators‘ gain stronger adds on them, but leaving the dominted‘s robe the same. Elements: '''Elements are special weapons of the guryokus. The form of the elements are based on the guryoku’s heart. '''Childs: '''Childs are special creatures that assist guryokus. Even though childs are formed by the guryoku’s hearts, wild childs can be found in many places in Omni. Guryokus can make pacts with wild childs depending on the circumstance. Most childs can sometimes merge with guryokus as armor and/or weapons. '''Matinize: Matinizing is when a male and female get together alone to evolve their powers. In order for guryokus to proceed matinizing, they must first choose either one of them to be the dominator and the other to be the dominated, or both of them to soulmate. The dominated must syphone his/her mana to the dominator for the dominator to gain extra power. Soulmating is when both guryokus syphone their mana to each other, though neither one will get as much power as a dominator would. 'Omni: ' Omni is the home world planet of the Guryokus, who protect the planet. Category:Anime Category:Omega groudon Category:Animes Category:Animation